Whatever It Takes
by LizzyLongstockings
Summary: Astrid discovers Viggo is her biological father. She's forced to join him so she can spy for the Berserkers. She's torn between her duty and her love for Hiccup Haddock. When she returns 3 years later, after Berk has waged war with Drago Bludvist, Hiccup is skeptical to trust her again. It kills her inside, but she is sure they will mak it. Pre-RTTE Season 6 AU. Hiccstrid!


**Hey Guys! I know it's a while since I updated, but I have been having some inspiration towards Hiccstrid! I love Hiccstrid! They are my OTP in the How To Train Your Dragon cinematic universe. So here's a fanfic based upon their encounters.**

 **Summary:**

 **Astrid's father is revealed to be Viggo Grimborn on one of their missions. To spy for her friend Heather, Astrid leaves to join Viggo and his hunters, leaving the love of her life, Hiccup Haddock, devastated and alone. Years later, after the defeat of Drago Bludvist, Hiccup receives news, as the new Chief of Berk, that Bucket and Mulch captured a dragon hunter. She is put in jail on Berk and comes with intel about an attack from Drago's fleet. Will Hiccup trust her again? Will they be able to put the past behind them?**

 **~DESCLAIMER~ I don't own any How To Train Your Dragon characters to plot lines. I just love the universe.**

Prologue

Astrid's Departure

As she stared into the abyss known as his eyes, Astrid noticed the similarities. His aggressiveness and fierceness mirrored in herself, and it terrified her. She was never terrified. Qualities she loved about herself now plagued her, and she wanted nothing to do with her confidence, fierceness, and warrior-like combat skills. It reminded her too much of him.

Viggo Grimborn crossed his arms across his muscular chest cockily, soaking up her absolute shock. She could not breath. Her lungs failed her. Her sapphire blue eyes popped out as she stared at her new enemy, a murderer and torturer of dragons, and her father. Astrid feared she would float into space from pure shock. Never in her life did Astrid think or fathom a development like this. His words still echoed in her head, knocking around like they had nothing to tie them down:

"Astrid, your mother never told you about your real father, did she?"

"No? My real father raised me."

"Oh, how wayward your thinking is, my dear. I always knew that when I gazed upon your small form after your mother pushed you from me. You were a fighter, just like me, just like your father."

Astrid could not even comprehend an earth shattering development like this. The only thing that kept her grounded was the stern presence beside her, holding a stick of flames. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, her protector and best friend, stood beside her. His blade of fire crossed in front of Astrid, as he loyally protected her from harm. If one thing was solid in her world, it was his loyalty and his love for her. Hiccup's Gronckle iron shield was strapped to his strong back.

Hiccup was not as buff as Snotlout or as round as Fishlegs, but he was not at all weak. Hiccup had grown sufficiently stronger than he was during the Berseker or Outcast Wars. Astrid knew he could hold his own (and most likely win) in a battle against seasoned warriors five times his size. Of course, his newfound prowess in battle did not come naturally as it might have came to Snotlout, his much bulkier cousin. Hiccup was not one to give up or abandon someone he cared about, one of the many reasons Astrid felt extra safe right where she was.

Hiccup extended a hand, halting his Night Fury from blasting Viggo's face off. Astrid stole a quick glance towards Hiccup. His resolve was crumbling. She could see it in the way he stared at his one leg and prosthetic. He did not know what to think. The conflict in his eyes was evidence enough, but he still held his menacing expression. It donned on her. He hated her for her lineage. Her beloved would never love her for this. He'd give up.

Toothless looked equally as confused but refused to care due to his inhuman rage. Hiccup glanced over at his partner-in-battle, and he could not hide his concern. Astrid no doubt knew that she appeared to have experienced a nuclear holocaust and walked away. Hiccup firmly placed his flaming blade in front of her, guarding her from the approaching Dragon Hunters. Astrid's grip loosened on her axe, utter shock taking over her resolve and fighting spirit. Hiccup gripped her shoulders, snapping her from her trance.

"Astrid, you can't give up on me. I need you beside me at your best. I can't do this without you." Astrid glanced up at him, tears welling in her sapphire eyes. Hiccup caressed her chin with his right hand, wiping the tears away tenderly. "I know what you're thinking. Believe me, I will get you out of here. But I need you next to me. Can you do it? If not, I'll cover you so you can escape. Astrid, can you do this?"

A fierceness returned to her eyes. Hiccup could only smirk defiantly. He had seen that look in her eyes before. That fire, that confidence, was one of the reasons why he could live to fight another day. He stole a quick glance over both his shoulders, nodding to her. Astrid's grip of steel returned to the hilt of her double-headed axe. Hiccup reached behind him, slipping his shield off his back. An arrow bounced off the surface of the shield once Hiccup slide the straps over his forearms. Astrid lunged to the soldier behind Hiccup to his left, swiping her axe across his chest, knocking him to the deck. Hiccup's flaming sword swiped the archers, protecting Astrid from their piercing arrows before they could be released from the bow string. Hiccup whirled his sword around the a fury of a thousand soldiers. Astrid tried to focus, but his fluid movements mesmerized her.

No matter how many times she fought beside her betrothed, she still could not help but admire his confidence that developed as he aged. Astrid fought as valiantly as the average Viking warrior, but Hiccup used his wit to outmatch his less-intelligent opponents. He tumbled past the main mast on the Viggo's ship, his bulky opponent's sword striking the wood, giving him just enough time to swipe at his legs. Even his strong punches and kicks seemed to have its own grace to it. She never knew what to say or think when she watched, but the axe swung at her head was enough to snap her back to reality.

Right. Escaping. Focus, Astrid, focus. She told herself as she knocked another soldier to the ground, sprinting toward Stormfly near the helm. Honestly, she could be so misguided and distracted. No wonder her biological father abandoned her at birth. She deserved it for being so stupid. Stormfly, Astrid's beloved Deadly Nadder, was surrounded by enemy soldiers anxiously awaiting the payday coming from Stormfly's hide. Astrid would not let that happen. She round-house-kicked one goon in the face, sending a row of them to the ground. The heap of men cried for the others, but they were already down on the ground unconscious because of her. She jumped onto the leather saddle straddling Stormflies back. Astrid called for Stormfly to fly upwards and out of range, but Viggo stopped her.

"Daughter! Wait!"

"What!? Wait for what?! More Lies! More insinuations about me and our connection!? More self-doubts!? More worries!? NO! I've had it and I'm leaving!" Without another word, Astrid bolted into the air, leaving her father speechless on the Dragon Hunter ship. The beast of darkness or Toothless was not far behind Astrid. Hiccup rode off, following the Riders back the the Edge.

The ride back was silent. None of the Riders spoke, including the Twins which surprised Astrid more. She straddled her saddle on top of Stormfly, gripping her forearms. She stared distantly at the blue scales of her dragon as Stormfly flew over the deep blue sea. Astrid's mind wandered and raced around the memories that encased her family growing up. Her biological father was not the one who raised her. Was she still able to consider herself a Hofferson? Is she still a Berkian? If not, who was she? Her conscience conflicted with her knowledge of her lineage.

All that time, she could feel Hiccup's eyes burning into the back of her head. Of course he had heard her yell at her father. Of course he's worried, but he doesn't care. He shouldn't care. She's no longer one of his future subjects, and she's no longer the perfect, beautiful betrothed he thought he had in her. She's such a disappointment. She disappointed her mother, her step-father, her Uncle Fin, and her love. She betrayed them all. The Riders, Berk, Hiccup. They all should turn their backs and leave her to wallow in her own misfortunes because she's a mistake. She always was.

"Hey. You okay?" Damn, that boy could read her mind. Hiccup flew tandem with her, gazing at her worriedly. She could feel the love radiating off him. She could sense it from his intense gaze.

"Yeah! I'm good, babe. Really. You don't have to worry about me. I'm okay…" About as okay as a drowning girl who had lost all will to fight against the cold. Astrid turned her head away from him, hoping he wouldn't notice her wavering. His silence told her they would be having a conversation later when they got back to the Edge.

Hiccup glanced back to Heather, riding tandem to Fishlegs on Windshear. Astrid could tell the whole group was worried for her, but she would get over it. She would have to get used to it when they will all abandon her for the identity of her biological father. They shouldn't and couldn't be dumb enough to trust someone, even the most loyal, whose loyalties are split. The Riders would have to kick her out. She'd have to go back to Berk and sit in fear of the day when the whole island turns on her, including Hiccup. Hiccup. As sweet and attentive as he is, he cannot hide her from the criticism and ridicule, and he can't live with that their whole married life. He would have to let her go.

Before she could further drown in her own self-doubts, the Edge came into view. Astrid flew a little faster and dove straight for her hut, away from the prying eyes of the group. She couldn't even deal with their pity knowing they would turn on her, her best friends. She scrambled into the gloomy, depressing halls of her hut. The racks of sharp weapons did not call to her or make her feel safe, but more empty. She sluggishly trudged to her bed, collapsed on it, and flopped her arm over her eyes. She sighed exasperatedly and drowned herself in her sorrows. Then, the thump thump of a metal prosthetic across wood echoed in her ears. She knew he was there watching her. She feared what he would say next. Would he cut her loose? Would she get sent back?

"Hey Babe. You sure you're okay? I'm worried about you…I know you can handle yourself and you're strong, but today wasn't ordinary. You weren't exactly bright and bubbly like you usually are." Hiccup knelt by her bed, draping an arm over her waist, rubbing absentmindedly. He never stretched her boundaries, but he was comfortable enough to be normal. She loved it.

"Why would I be bubbly and bright when I just proved myself the daughter of one of the enemies of Berk. I'm a spawn of a man who dragged my people and everyone I've ever loved through the mud. I don't deserve to be loved or appreciated because I was a mistake and a failure to everyone and everything I ever loved and I—" Hiccup ripped the arm from across her eyes, revealing her tears and her hidden doubts. He gazed at her with love and gentleness. He wiped the tears falling from her eyes, staring intently into her frightened, colorless eyes.

"Stop! Don't say that. You're not a mistake or a failure. You're not pushing us away because you're his daughter and you're as sure as hell not pushing me away. Nothing he has ever done would've pushed me away from you. If anything, I want to be with you more than ever. Share your thoughts and feelings. Love you for who you are not who he is. Show you that your lineage doesn't define you, but even if I do that, I know I cannot fix everything." Astrid waited expectantly for the news. She tuned her ears to his every shallow and nervous breaths. She knew it was coming.

"But that doesn't mean I won't try." She jumped up from her lounging position and stared wide-eyed at the love of her life. He had tears welling his eyes and gazed at her with some much love that it melted her heart.

She lunged to wrap her arms around her shoulders. She let every tear fall, every wall break, and every doubt evaporate. She was loved, and she knew it. Every touch, every brush of contact, every word uttered between them highlighted even more brightly the fire flickering in their hearts. The second he brought his lips to hers, she couldn't help but melt into the embrace she cherished and never wished to let go. Hiccup kissed her with a passion she couldn't understand or comprehend, but she knew that no matter what it would never fade. He released her, gazed into her beautiful eyes, and smiled his adorable, nerdy smile. She couldn't contain the mirrored feeling, shining like the sun again. Without Hiccup, Astrid couldn't have predicted how she would've reacted, but with his love, she could go wherever.

"NO! Dad! What's going on?! Dad, she can't leave!" Hiccup shouted across the table. Astrid shuddered at his tone. She did not have a choice. She had to go.

"Hiccup…" She began, but was quickly silenced. Hiccup continued, fuming out of mere frustration, refusing to see the wisdom in his father's decision.

"We're to be married in a month! Our whole lives are ahead of us! I cannot and will not allow this!" Stoick remained unmoved by his son's outburst. One glance at Astrid and he knew she was on board. She understood his reasons.

Astrid reached up and gripped Hiccup's free hand. The other was running through his long locks that he hadn't cut in a few weeks. Hiccup froze, sensing her answer. He collapsed, tears falling. He faced her, holding her close. She returned his embrace, afraid to let go of him. He mumbled sweet things about his love she should never forget, and looking back, she never did forget them. He glanced up into her eyes that were now selling with unshed tears. His resolve broke, and he shattered.

"What will I do without you? I'm nothing without you. You cannot leave me forever. Promise me you'll return to me? Don't stay away from me." She smiled softly through her own tears.

"Always." She choked out, sadness gripping her.

Hiccup smiled back at her, pulling her in for one last kiss. This one bore the hope and fear that was reflected in their hearts. Her duty pulled her away from him, and his love yearned from her to deny it all and stay. She kissed back with equal fervor, and their combined sadness and passion moved the whole room to tears. They had fought so hard to be together only to be ripped apart. Hiccup kissed her like he would never see her again, and in some ways, he wouldn't, but he still held hope for their future. They were nineteen almost twenty, and Hiccup wanted more than anything to fight this order.

Once they parted, the couple's hands remained intertwined for their remaining hours together. Hiccup followed her to her bedroom and helped her collect her things. He didn't want their last moments to be wasted. They walked hand-in-hand to the docks where other Vikings were preparing her a ship. Hiccup watched, knowing that vessel would separate him from his love forever, but the constant pressure of Astrid's hand in his reminded him of better things. He walked Astrid down the winding steps to the docks, Toothless following them with her luggage. At the edge of the dock, Hiccup suddenly felt the emptiness that he would experience for years, and his heart felt colder than ever.

Astrid stopped him in his tracks. She wrapped her arms around him, embracing him for her last moments on her home island. She buried herself in his neck, soaking in his every quality to remember in her time away. He was doing the same: memorizing her for his dreams and memories. Hiccup released her, staring into her eyes. Electricity zapped between them, and love flustered between them, connecting them in every way. She kissed his cheek sweetly and lovingly. Hiccup wanted to remember that feeling.

"Will you do me a favor?" Astrid asked timidly, staring at her feet. Hiccup gripped his chin, raising her gaze to his.

"Anything." He answered without hesitation.

"Will you look after Stormfly? She isn't going to have anyone to care for her, and I'll worry about her if I think she won't be. Please?" She gave him her irresistible puppy-dog eyes that she knew he could never refuse.

"Honestly, I would've looked after her even if you hadn't asked. She's the last remaining thing I have to remember you by besides my memories. You never had to ask." He smiled sweetly, pecking her quickly on the lips before the other Vikings called her name.

He pulled her in for the real one now. Lips furiously melding together, and breath mingling with the other. The pressure and heat of their kiss sent Astrid's knees to a state of jello. Hiccup scooped her up, continuing to memorize her mouth with his lips and tongue. Astrid fiercely tried to keep up with his passion and love, the feelings mirrored in her own heart. When he finally let her go, Vikings catcalled and teased them, but Hiccup couldn't hear them. It was just the two of them. Astrid was breathless and disoriented and absolutely stunning. Hiccup couldn't help but pulling her in for one more. This kiss was shorter than their last one but not less passionate.

"Don't think I don't love you. You'll be miles away and thinking that because Viggo is your father, I'll hate you. I'll never be able to hate you. My love for you will surpass every star you will see, every ocean you cross, and every person you meet. It will never fade or disappear. If you return, count on the fact that I will still be in love with you. Hopefully, I never gave you any reason to doubt." Hiccup's voice was thick from their reoccurring passion from the kiss, but he was no less sincere. She stared into his anxious, emerald orbs as if she was inculcating and committing everything they shared to memory.

"Never." She strolled away, out of his life.

The empty hollow that swallowed his heart turned to a vault, sealing their love away, never to be destroyed or stole. His heart was hers and solely hers. Their eyes remained locked for the whole period of her departure. He didn't leave the docks until she couldn't be seen on the horizon, and even then, he was stunned by the hole in his heart from her absence. Hiccup never felt so alone or so devastated. His life just waltzed out the door and out of his life. All his plans were postponed either for a while or eternally. Hiccup glared at the horizon, the line that took her from him. He never felt so out of place, so alienated. His heart was at stake, and if she never return, he didn't think his heart would survive.

 **~ So I really liked this idea. I liked the edition of Astrid being afraid of Hiccup turning his back on her, but it adds a new dynamic because she realizes how much he would be there for her. I love it. Review and tell me what you think! I'm planning on posting soon, but my school schedule is kinda rigorous so idk if it'll be super regular. Thanks everyone!**


End file.
